Enzan's Day
by AllyMoodyNeko
Summary: Songfic. Enzan is having a horrible day could it get any worse. Oh no not them.....


Enzan's Day

By: Blues-lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE or any of the characters associated with it. (But one day I will MWUAHHAH!) You didn't here anything right?

Authors note: This is my first fic ever and it's a songfic to boot so go easy on me okay. Song will be italicized. Song: Bad Day Sung by Daniel Powter

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on _

Enzan walked down the street starring at the ground. He looked up to the sky his heart filled with anger He needed someone to talk to. He was angry at the world. He had just spent four hours listening to a bunch of old geezers try to figure out what colors the new PET's should come in. Quite frankly he wished he hadn't even considered it in the first place.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Blues," Enzan said tiredly, "Today totally sucked."

_"_Well Enzan-sama," the silver haired navi said exasperatedly, "I admit today could have gone better. First we get stuck in traffic and those fangirls attacked us. That meeting was the most idiotic thing on earth."

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know   
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
_

"Oh no," the young netbattler hissed, "The fan girls are back."

"Run Enzan-sama!" Blues yelled from the PET. Enzan took off. He could hear the screeches from the girls chasing him growing louder. He was clearly faster but when a girl is in love they can do anything.

"They're gaining Enzan-sama," the red spandex clad navi yelled. The girls all had navi's that were his fangirls so he wasn't looking forward to when they actually caught them.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Get him!" yelled one of the fangirls. These people were relentless. They never gave up. (I was one of them. Hehehe)

"Oh no could this day get any worse," Enzan yelled as he rounded a sharp corner and came to a wall, "I spoke to soon."

"Yay! I can't believe we finally caught him lets savior the moment," one girl said as they stopped for a brief moment and let out a large sigh, "Okay lets get him now."

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie   
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong   
And I'm not wrong 

Enzan opened his eyes. He was in a strange room he had never seen before. He figured that his fangirls had knocked him out and brought him here. Then he thought oh no they've got Blues. He looked over to a computer screen and saw Blues trying to fight of ten rabid fangirl navi's with his sword. Enzan couldn't help but laugh a little at his navi's misfortune. Blues looked up and saw his netop snickering. "What's so funny," Blues asked irritably.

"Nothing," Enzan said pulling out his PET and jacking the angry navi out before he could hurt any of the crazy females.

Enzan looked at the window. Mabey he could open it. To his surprise it opened easily and climbed out. "Today has been one of the worst days of my entire life," Enzan grumbled as he walked home.

"Yes I'd have to agree that was an insane day," Blues said trying to repair the injuries that the fangirls had inflected well trying to kiss and hug him to death.

"At least it's over," the skunk haired boy said exasperatedly.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Cause you had a bad day   
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  


_END_


End file.
